


Winning Side

by Irma7x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Knights of Ren, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Reader, Knight of Ren reader, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-TRoS, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, TROS Fix IT, Vaginal Sex, slowish burn tho, the kind where things get hot and heavy first and then feelings happen lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma7x/pseuds/Irma7x
Summary: Hux survived the blaster shot from Allegiant General Pryde, but at what cost? After Hux fled, the escape pod he was in was intercepted by The Resistance, thus following a period of trials that concluded in exile to his home planet of Arkanis. There he finds an old friend, the Knight of Ren who was by his side on the last stretch of war -- the only person he had ever bore his soul to. That night, they reminisce about the past and the intimacy they shared before the fall of The Order...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, only one knight though
Comments: 44
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my Hux feels with another multi-chapter story! This first, I had had in my drafts for a looooooooong long time, but I never knew the direction I wanted the story to take after that first scene. Last week the answer came to me all at once one night where I couldn't sleep, so I'm excited to finally bring this idea to life! Please, mind the tags as the chapters keep adding up, for this will be a steamy story starting from the next chapter, yeah boyyyyy.

Rain was an inherent phenomena in Arkanisian life. 

It never deterred the bustling activity of the small businesses and errant shops concentrated at the outskirts of the main city. In Arkanis, there lived a dichotomy of the ridiculously rich and the extremely poor -- and the later had to make ends meet, come rain or shine. 

On that particular evening, the downpour had been merciful, giving way to a mere drizzle coating the humid grey skies as darkness approached. People scattered around unbothered by it, in their windbreakers and umbrellas, palming the produce and bargaining with the vendors. 

The cacophony of the market, although peculiar, was welcomed by Hux. It was familiar: people either speaking in his mother tongue or in a heavy accented basic. He carried on this ritual daily: coming down from his shelter, all the way down from the top of the hill, to wander around amidst the crowds of people, simply to be lulled from the daunting silence that loomed over him. 

He couldn’t complain though. The Resistance had been way more benevolent than what he felt he deserved. After the fall of the First Order, after he had fled with that Dameron pilot and FN2187, he had been held captive, questioned...for having aided them in the last stretch of the war, instead of death, he had been sentenced to exile. At least they had sent him back to his home, even if it weren’t to the luxuries of his past. Like the fool on the hill -- from some childhood lullaby he recalls -- he lived hidden in one of the deep dents in the mountains from which a wooden shed protruded, fused with the rocks and and the soil from the cavern. 

Loneliness had always accompanied him, but this was just bordering on too much. Day in and day out, he woke up in confinement and wandered alone. Sometimes he wondered if death would’ve been a lovelier fate. 

Suddenly he halts in his train of thought when he sees a certain profile.

_Was it you? It had to be._

That was the bridge of your nose and the color of your hair, tousled with the strong winds. 

He’s running, running through the crowds of people until he reaches you. You have your back to him -- enveloped by an oversized blue raincoat and on one of your hands, a leash to a black-furred dog. 

“(Y/N)?” 

When you turn, your gaze is framed by a furrowed brow and it doesn’t entirely meet his. The dog barks without any real ill, merely curious for this stranger calling upon her owner. A beat passes without a reply, so he prompts. “(Y/N)? D-don’t you recognize me?” 

“Hux?” you whisper as you register who it is, by the tone of voice alone. The dog barks and jumps to him, supporting her front paws on his legs in a petition to be petted. 

“Paprika, hush!” you scold as you stumble in your stance from how eagerly the puppy showers Hux with attention. 

“It’s alright --Yes! Yes, (Y/N), it’s me. What happened?” He’s a mix of emotions -- endeared by the dog’s quick liking to him but puzzled as to what had happened to you, his dear friend. A friend he had made for what seemed like a long time ago, on the halls of the _Steadfast_. 

“I, um...I’m slowly losing my sight...a side effect of a last confrontation I had with Ren before I defected...before you…” There’s a distinct shift and Paprika instantly turns from Hux to nuzzle your legs to ease your distress “--I-I’ve lost my connection to the Force, and my sight along with it, it may seem.” 

Hux is rendered speechless. How could you lose your sight? Such beautiful eyes -- those that had been the only ones to truly see him, how you’d seem to look deep into his soul each time. Calculating eyes that made you the greatest strategist, an agile fighter; loving eyes that soothed him when he needed it most. 

“I’m sorry” is all that he could utter. He had never been good with words. As a matter of fact, gazing had been the language in which you both had communicated best. “W-what are you doing here?” 

“Oh I rarely leave my home, I have a friend who helps me out with groceries and stuff but they only sell the treats that Paprika loves in here, so. She had been pestering me because we ran out so we came all the way just to get them.” 

“I meant, why Arkanis?”

“Oh. I, um...I don’t know. This is just where I landed after…” You drift, not wanting to have a heart-to-heart in the middle of an Arkanisian marketplace, standing drenched in the coming rain. “Would you like to come back to my home? It’s not that far from here. We could talk there?” 

“I would love to.” 

He goes with you without a second thought, and soon you’re both strolling away from the rocky outskirts of town through a stone path that cuts through the woods, following a lively Paprika as you ascend a steep hill. 

“I adopted her as soon as I arrived here -- rescued her from a previous owner that mistreated her so. Poor baby was very traumatized when she came with me. She’s been my only companion, and she’s been such a help the more my sight goes” You explain as you try to keep up with the happy dog. 

“I’m glad you’ve got her to keep you company, she seems very loving. You deserve nothing less. I’ve been living here in exile after the war and, well you know I had always been a bit of a recluse, but this has proven to be another thing altogether.” Hux says in a beat of confidence. To have someone to talk to all of a sudden is making him spill more heartfelt words than he ever had in a single moment, he finds. 

“Well then, now you know I’m here -- you can visit me anytime you want.” 

You feel yourself blush at the turn of the conversation, stepping into familiar terrain, _dangerous terrain --_ that of spoken feelings. You were feeling a bit socially clumsy, since really, your one companion wasn’t a human so you barely ever spoke either. And it feels as though so many things had been left unsaid the last time you saw Hux...

After a while, Hux notes that the hill starts opening up, uncovering a number of hidden cottages scattered on both sides of the stoney path, like some sort of hideaway community amidst the forest. Yours is the very last one, furthest from the rest of the houses. 

“People really didn’t like me being here at first -- ex-Knight of Ren and all.” You say as if you could read his mind, like you did when you were still connected to the Force, and Hux can’t help but smile fondly at the gesture of you answering his questions before he could even ask out loud. 

“I can see that. What about this one friend that helps you?” Hux asks as you unlock the door to your home and step inside. 

“Esme, she’s the only one I have here. We kept coinciding everytime we walked about the woods, and before we knew it we clicked. She comes most evenings to help me with anything she can, ever since she first noticed me going blind. I can barely see now -- I just trust Paprika and Esme to lead me wherever I need to go.” 

Hux’s heart sinks at the admission, wishing he had been with you all along. If only you had both talked, when the time was right...maybe your presents would be far different. 

Maybe you’d be together. 

His chest constricts all the more when he scans the surroundings. Your house is disturbingly small, with only one storey that had all its areas impacted in a space that felt tighter than the cockpit of a Tie Fighter. Your single bed was pressed against one corner and immediately adjacent to a tiny refresher that barely fit you; facing your poor excuse of a living room that had one hearth and one couch, beside a cramped kitchenette. And that was it. His quarters at the Academy must’ve been more lavish. 

However reduced though, there was a strange sense of coziness and warmth, for after all, the space felt lived in, with _your_ energy all around, your scent. There were hand-knitted blankets and flannels all around, Paprika’s toys on the floor, decorative candles that emitted their scent without even being lit due to the heat of the fire on the hearth. This was all you, and that was more than he could ever dream of. 

“I’m sorry I only have hot chocolate to offer you. There’s just the fireplace to keep warm and well, I don’t need to tell you how insufferably cold it gets here on this planet. Drinking this has been my salvation,” you say around a self-deprecating laugh. 

“Hot chocolate is perfect with me.” Hux says as he sits himself on the couch, delighted to entertain Paprika while you busy yourself in the kitchen before returning with two steaming mugs. 

The two of you remain in awkward silence, sitting mere inches apart only it felt like miles; staring into the flames with the background sound of cracking embers and the howling wind outside, as both of you gathered the courage to open up. How to even begin? 

With a deep breath and a heavy heart, you mutter, “So...exile?” 

Hux nods around a sip of his hot chocolate, taking his time to really savour it in order to stall his reply. “Uh-huh. I guess things turned out better than expected in a way. Still, it all went to shit.” 

“Didn’t you achieve what you want? Didn’t the First Order crumble?” 

“Yes, but...I don’t know I guess it’s a weird feeling. All my life dedicated to something and then in the blink of an eye -- all gone. I’m not even sure that what I did contributed much to it in the end. All my work, all my effort, and for what? It’s not like I enjoyed betraying The Order. I don’t know...I feel like I’m in limbo, all the time.” 

You hummed, at a loss of what to reply. It was never easy...to catch up with someone you cared about so much once upon a time. It’s like there’s this great, big Tauntaun in the room, mocking long-lost friends for acting unsure around one another after having shared so much. 

“At least The Resistance spared you. You came out on the winning side, didn’t you?” You smile timidly, aching for the mood to relieve but feeling helpless as to what to do to make it happen. 

“But it's lonely on the winning side, isn’t it?” 

Hux looks at you. _Really_ looks at you. You haven’t changed one bit, save for the attire. Where you used to look all imposing in your dark knight robes, now you look oh so soft in your wool sweater, leggings and scarf -- all bundled up. He wants to weep. That dangerous edge of yours is gone, replaced with a wise kind of kindness, if that made sense. His mind is one scrambled mess that’s trying to keep up with what his heart is feeling. But what’s making his chest hurt as if someone was stabbing it repeatedly, was the knowledge that soon you won’t be able to see him at all. He had never felt as exhilarated as when you saw him, back then. And now that he’s staring at you once again -- now that he’s in the same space as you, he knows that that’s what he’s missed the most during isolation: your eyes, your affection. 

“That, it is. I should know. I used to think I was walking on the winning side, parading around like an all mighty force-user, safe under Ren’s protection. _What_ protection? I was nothing more than a prop to him. And now what do I have? Decaying health. My connection to the force, the one thing that defined me, gone.” 

“We’re alike that way, then. We lost everything we knew, everything we were.” 

You can only inhale and slump your shoulders as you let your breath out. You don’t dare look back at Hux -- can only grip your mug like a lifeline. You bite your lip and scrunch your eyes shut, bracing yourself to utter in a single breath, “ _not everything_. I found you, after I thought you had died.” 

And with that, Hux smiles for the very first time after an eternity. “You’re right, _as always._ ” 

You laugh, knowing how much it had taken for him to admit something like that. So much effort, back then. In fact, you take the advantage and bring it up, aching to recall the time when it all started for you two. 

“You’re just realizing that now or you’ve finally come to accept what history has taught us?” 

“I’ve always known.” Hux says around a mischievous grin. “But let’s refresh our memories...” 

You both drink up the last of your beverage and get comfortable on the couch, with that unspoken barrier between you two, broken at last. You surrender to the pleasant warmth from the hearth for it would surely be a long night reminiscing of a time passed and the unlikely romance that flourished between a General of the First Order, and the Knight of Ren that was charged with his vigilance, when Kylo Ren appointed himself as Supreme Leader...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised steamy-ness starting on this chapter but I am a fool. I'm trying to do something new and change up my usual lenght of chapters, so that we have more short-ish ones rather than super long and fewer chapters as usual. So I had to cut down this chapter in half as it was getting too long. I really want to push for the slow burn this time! No worries though, smut IS coming on the next one, promise ;)

The Steadfast. One standard week after The Battle of Crait. 

_“...I WON’T HAVE YOU MAKING ME LOOK FOOLISH AGAIN!”_ Kylo screamed right in the middle of the Star Destroyer’s bridge, arm stretched out with a hand fisted around a force-chokehold on General Hux -- who was suspended in the air, fingers desperately clutching at his neck in a feeble attempt at alleviating a pressure that he _knew_ he couldn’t rid of, _and yet_. 

What had had Ren so flared up, he doesn’t even remember. Ren had been so on edge since he confronted the force-ghost of his uncle, that the slightest smirk, the barest hint of a sarcastic remark against him had him blowing up in seconds. 

Ren could abuse him all he wanted now, the balance of power hadn’t been changed, no matter if Ren had foolishly declared himself to be the Supreme Leader and flaunted it at any chance he had. Hux had a plan. 

“THIS IS THE LAST TIME, YOU HEAR ME!?” 

“Y-y-yes, Supreme _Leader_ …” Chokehold or not, it was gut-wrenching to refer to Ren as such. It wouldn’t be long now, though. 

Kylo let Hux fall head-first with a loud _stomp!_ \-- his fingers reaching for his head in search of blood, relieved to find none despite the blinding throbbing in his skull. 

“Stand up”, Kylo barked at Hux before shouting out to the rest of their crew, “EVERYONE OUT, _NOW_. SHOW’S OVER!” 

The Steadfast crew scampered, leaving their Supreme Leader and General alone. Kylo stalked closer to him, inches from Hux’s nose. The magnitude of defiance that Hux’s glare projected nearly intimidated Kylo -- such resilience, such poise despite having been thrown around minutes ago. Ren would squash it down if it was the last thing he did. 

“Don’t think I don’t know you,” Kylo began, “Better than anyone else here does. I know you won’t just step back and watch as I take the throne for myself. I know you’re onto something.” 

“Pray tell what that is.” 

“You’ve trained yourself to block me out. That’s admirable but downright _useless_ , like _you_. You underestimate me and the strength of my army.” 

_“Your_ army!? 

“Yes. My _knights_.” 

Hux was sure that steam could be seen blowing from his ears as he listened to to Kylo put his stupid band of freaks above the power of the First Order Army. They had the most advanced cavalry, the finest men trained from birth and now he wanted to disregard all the actual power they had, just because he _could!_? 

“My knights will be stationed here from now on. And _you_ ” He aimed a finger at Hux, “One of them will be in charge of _you._ ” 

Hux’s blood had run cold at the implication, but he did not show it. 

“You’ll move into the quarters next to mine. I’ll be keeping you close from now on. Any step out of line and I’ll know. I know you tried to kill me back in The Supremacy. You won’t get away with it as long as _I’m_ under control.” 

“So, what!? You’ll have _me_ \-- a General of the First Order!-- living like some caged animal!? Coddled by one of your followers!? Have you thought of the image that this will send to our people!?”

“What image? You think they’re loyal to you? Please. You’re just a rabbid curr, that’s all that you are. You shouldn’t be a stranger to living in a cage” 

Hux’s white-knuckled fists had begun to tremble, veins ready to burst from the effort of containing his rage. 

“We need to be _united,_ they will respond to their leaders working in a healthy environment!” 

Had anyone else been watching, it would’ve seemed that Kylo had inched close to kiss Hux. His cool breath fanned Hux’s boiling cheek as he growled, “Pack your things and be ready to move by the end of this cycle. That’s an _order.”_

Kylo backed away, pushing Hux’s shoulders with his own as he did so, leaving Hux to control his breath-- to calm down the fire that had been raging underneath his skin. 

It didn’t matter what kind of idiocy Ren intended to do. Hux had nothing but patience. 

\--- 

Kylo stomped his way along the corridors of The Steadfast like a hurricane unleashed. As you kept up a few steps behind him, you couldn’t help but feel exasperated with how he seemed all the more unstable without his mask to cover his expressive face. At first you had thought that being freed from it would strengthen him -- he didn’t really need it other than for denying his identity, but who gave a damn about that when he had such power on his own merit? 

Those thoughts were a dangerous ribbon to unfurl when in his presence, but you did not fear. Your own power surpassed his own, which is why he had kept you on the sidelines all this time. 

Everyone knew that the Knights of Ren were a group of seven, but there was one more -- the one that Kylo kept by closest to his side, both because of the extent of your abilities and his suspicion that because of such, you would betray him. While the rest of the Knights carried out the dirty deeds, you were the one with the tactics, the one with whom Kylo negotiated with before anyone else -- that is, when he was clear-headed enough to do so. 

This time, in his mind he had assigned you to the most important task of all: keeping an eye out for General Hux, have him under your surveillance to ensure that that runt wouldn’t stray from the litter _._ All this work, all your experience...to end up as the General’s personal nanny? It was disgraceful. 

No matter. You would do as you were told, but that didn’t mean you didn’t have an agenda of your own. 

_You_ weren’t nothing if not _patient._

Upon reaching the higher-up’s floors, up to the very end of the hall, Kylo barged into Hux’s new quarters without even having to punch any buttons -- you entered like reapers, coming to yank away the last of the General’s dignity.

 _“Ren._ ” Hux had rushed to the entryway, scowling once he registered you both. 

“I don’t want to hear your crap. This is (Y/N)-Ren, your new guardian. Don’t try anything, or she will be quick to stick a blade right through your guts.” 

Kylo and Hux remained locked in an internal stand-off -- quiet but emitting a tension so palpable in the air that you felt you could just grab on hold in your fist. Idly you mused about who could win in a scenario where neither held the positions they did -- if these were but two ordinary men. Both had such striking eyes: Kylo of Corellian liquor and Hux of violent seas of green.

“Understood?” 

“Yes, _Supreme Leader._ ” 

Kylo gave one last nod to you, “(Y/N)”, before exiting the room. 

Now it was your turn to measure out The General, but you would not impose your power over him with your helmet on. You had to show you were human like him to instill fear, establish a fair ground to create false hope. Flesh was always weaker than machine, after all. 

When you removed your helmet -- some strands of hair standing up or loosening from its bun -- Hux stilled. 

He was not expecting...well, _you_. 

He had expected some other brute like Ren, a droid even. 

You were something else altogether, a different kind of weapon than Ren. You had what he lacked in stability and confidence; threatening in your own way, like a Kodashi viper to Ren’s Sarlacc, silent but deadlier. 

Every single one of Hux’s thoughts poured right into your mind, making you giggle. He may have trained himself to be shielded from Ren, but not you. He had straightened up immediately after registering he had given himself out to you, spitting out, “Do not stand in my way. These are my rooms, _my_ space. You’re just here because Ren had nowhere else to _dump_ you.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself General, you’re not the only one that’s against this arrangement. You think I want to _babysit_ you?” 

You were backed against the wall in a flash as soon as you said that, with a dagger teasing against your jugular. So the frail-looking General also had some tricks up his sleeve...

“Speak about me like that one more time and I will hand you over to Ren in _pieces_!” he snarled so closely to you that his lips ghosted over your flesh, presence all consuming without having to rely on the force. Such effect was frankly surprising coming from Hux, but you weren’t intimidated in the least, rather excited at a new challenge. 

Meeting his gaze just as potently, you called for his throat to constrict and smirked as you watched his pale eyelashes fluttering in confusion, lips pouting and face turning crimson red -- not once letting the dagger sway, though. 

“Is that a threat, General?” You allowed some relief to his throat just so that he could reply to you. 

“It’s a promise.” 

“Careful, Hux. I’m going to be your shadow from here on out until I find _just_ the right spot to make you crumble. I wouldn’t advise you to get on my bad side this quickly.” 

“We’ll see who crumbles first.” 

You released the pressure on his throat but he did not budge. He maintained his position, lingering, staring. And all the while the density around both got all the more headier, even your ragged breaths had seemed to sync together. The currents of his electrifying eyes paralyzed you on the spot, but your own fire had no doubt suffocated him as well. 

“So, we’ll see.” You whispered. 

Suddenly the energy broke, like volts short-circuiting and dying out. Hux became overly conscious of his position and huffed, marching off to his bedroom. 

And so it began. 

\---

Later during that cycle, you went to collect your few belongings from your ship and settled in, taking your time to survey your new quarters. They were quite spacious -- enough so that if Hux wanted to adorn the walls with big, extravagant furnishings, he could get away with it. But instead the rooms were too cold, too minimal, with only the bare necessities, all polished and cleaned to the point where you could see your reflection on all durasteel surfaces. There was a vast, state of the art kitchen area, ample living room with exactly one blue couch and one transparisteel table; Kylo had also blocked Hux from his access to the officer’s training rooms, so there was a make-shift gym that was relatively decent, with a proper padded floor, a varied array of weights and a punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

Hux hadn’t been in his rooms when you came back, so you went to inspect the bedroom. Another stale-looking thing, with one king-sized bed with charcoal grey blankets and linens. He actually had a shower! Not one of those sonic things you loathed. Sadly, that was the only refresher in all the rooms, along with a cot right beside the bed, waiting for you. 

So Kylo didn’t even give you the tiniest bit of luxury for being on his side? He meant it a hundred per cent when he said you would be keeping Hux close -- it was always all or nothing for him, and in this case he had no problem sacrificing your privacy for the sake of his delirium. You’d get back at Ren for this, all you had to do was wait. 

And while you did so, you felt like you could really use a shower in that fancy thing inside the refresher. 

It was so ample, the bursts of water so soothing as they cascaded all around you, grounding, and so badly needed in order for you to step into this new kind of mission with a clear head. You milked every bit of time you had under the spray before the water turned colder. 

You cursed as you stepped out, noticing you had forgotten your clothes so you had to wrap yourself in a towel, hair dripping wet and skin in goosebumps on your skin as you hoped out, hoping that Hux hadn’t returned to the rooms yet--

\-- But you abruptly stopped at the sight that greeted you. Like deers caught in headlights, you both froze. 

Hux had been in the middle of removing his uniform as you stepped out -- black undershirt halfway up his torso. 

“You better not drip all over the floors.” Hux barked, removing his undershirt completely as if daring you to strike at him, showing you that he was not afraid of baring himself to you -- that he could take you out in a heartbeat if he so desired, no matter his state. 

“Or _what,_ General? Let me guess, you’ll ‘ _hand me to Ren in pieces_ ’, your threats lack witt.” 

You kneeled down to retrieve your sleeping wear from where you had folded it and left it atop your cot, deciding to play at Hux’s game and letting your towel fall down as you sat to dress, with your back to him. “Besides, if I were you, I’d cool it with the remarks or else I’d sleep with one eye open.” 

You turned your head to look at him, catching him off guard as he regarded the naked figure of your back. 

He shook his head and jumped into bed, clearly too tired from the cycle’s events to care enough to come up with a retort. 

“That won’t be hard, seeing as I hardly sleep.” 

He had meant to sound menacing but you were able to discern the miserable underlying in his tone. If this was anyone else you’d feel bad for him, as you watched him huff and turn in bed, bracing himself for yet another night’s struggle with insomnia.

“Lights, zero percent!” He snapped before you could finish settling yourself, and the room was drenched in darkness all at once. 

True to his word, his mind did not give out during the night. 

Like the firepower on a TIE, or the ricochetting of a blaster, thoughts spewed and meshed together; strings of iddle words tangling, bouts of ideas clashing, memories and feelings interlocking and destroying one another, birthing more sorrow and stress and worry and pain -- a neverending collage of negativity. 

The vortex of his mind continued to swirl, taking you along until it was nearing dawn. 

You didn’t do it for him, when you breathed out and concentrated on projecting a lulling energy to shower the room. 

No, you did it so that you could rest without that thunderous background noise. 

Soon, Hux let himself be carried away by the shushing waves you were creating -- until slowly, ever so slowly, his thoughts ceased their movement and fell like leaves, one by one until there was nothing else that cluttered the fields inside his head. 

In his sleep he turned and faced you, and from your place on your cot you allowed yourself to observe him: eyelashes almost translucent as they brushed his cheek, with the starlight coming from the viewports of the room; lips that looked so rigid as they uttered commands during the day puffed out in an endearing pout; all his sharp lines diluted and revealing a child-like softness as he rested. 

You watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, and so you too, fell into a dreamless sleep to the tune of his breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at tumblr @theold-ultraviolence ! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a very brief flashback scene from Hux's POV that mentions child abuse.

You became the penumbra that unfolded with each of Hux’s steps. Black robes trailing behind you as you followed him like a hawk everywhere he went. 

Even without force-sensitivity, it was obvious that Hux had some kind of plan under wraps. You saw him tinkering, fidgeting, always shutting his doors to you when he noticed you looking -- physical and mental doors. The latter requiring such endurance that you couldn’t deny you were stunned by his strength, in both dimensions as well. 

Every cycle was the same: he got up, got dressed, either left for the bridge or locked himself in his office, came back and burnt his frustration off in the training area. He surprised you with how much exercise he actually did, when he gave the impression of being thin and null of any fighting skills that didn’t require a blaster or some variation of a knife. Hux camouflaged his brawn with his intelligence, his uniform.

You couldn’t help but feel awed when you watched him: while he didn’t have the muscle definition that Kylo had, Hux was lean and agile and acutely precise in every single blow he threw to the punching bag that dangled from the ceiling. In action he was alluring, if you dared admit. There was something of beauty in his anger; when he let loose as he trained you could hear the stressed tumult of his mind as loudly as his speech on Starkiller -- cursing Ren, cursing the war, cursing _everything_ , which he used as fuel to deliver each punch. You had always admired those who used adversity as drive. 

Still, you scoffed at how he honestly thought that leaving his work-out at the very end of his routine would help him sleep, but every night you were kept awake by his anxious mind that seemed to run leaps and leaps. 

And it all worsened upon his demotion. 

When Kylo had barged into your shared quarters, you didn’t even have to read his energy -- your master’s face contorted around a scheming smirk as he dragged you both to the docking bay of The Steadfast one morning. 

“What’s this all about, Ren!? I cannot afford to be wasting time like this!” Hux huffed, keeping a straight posture beside Kylo, but you could see the near-imperceptible twitching of his gloved-fingers and his foot tapping in desperation. 

“You won’t have to worry about wasted time for long, Hux.” Kylo replied as his eyes fixed ahead -- shining with a perverse glint. 

A ship landed and from its ramp descended the tall figure of an older official -- a man with electrifying blue eyes and salt-and-pepper hair, wearing a uniform that closed up like a tunic with a V neck as opposed to Hux’s high-collared jacket. 

Hux immediately paled like a ghost, or rather like someone who had _seen_ one -- a ghost from his past. You could feel it in your own body, the minute that his heart dropped right to his stomach and all blood drained from his body. 

“Welcome, Allegient General” Kylo spoke. 

“Supreme Leader, Ren. _Armitage_ ” 

“General Pryde” Only you caught the way Hux's voice faltered the tiniest bit, hoarse as he uttered the General’s name. The minute their palms met in a handshake there was an assault in your mind -- Hux’s memories gushing inside your brain. 

_“RISE UP, BOY!”_

_Armitage fell to the ground, the impact hitting his knees, but he could not cry, not now, knowing he was the center of attention of his father and the rest of his friends. Brendol had called upon Armitage like a circus animal. The officers in the room were all drunk, laughing at Brendol Hux’s pathetic weasel of a bastard child._

_“See that!? He has paper-bones, I tell you! Not an inkling of strength in his entire body!” Brendol garbled between sips of his beer._

_“Hey Armie! How are you going to rise to the ranks of the Order, boy! You’re useless!” Another officer shouted._

_“I bet he’s going to have to suck up a few boots to get there!”_

_“Here! Enric, come here!”_

_Enric Pryde stepped into the center of the room. He looked gargantuan from Armitage’s point of view, slumped on the floor. Enric kicked the side of his face with his boot before snarling, “Now lick it, boy!”_

_Pryde’s blue eyes seemed to morph into the crimson red of a monster, one of the recurrent ones from his nightmares. When Armie did not act immediately, Pryde kneeled down to grab a fistful of his hair and force his head down to the tip of his boot._

The memories cut abruptly -- you came back with a gasp that thankfully no one noticed because of your mask. 

“From now on, you will answer to Allegiant General Pryde. Every single thing you do has to go through him first. You don’t run this ship anymore, Hux.” You zoned back in again just as Kylo was speaking. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” 

“Very well, then” said Pryde. “Show me to the ship and then we’ll go through the plan here.” 

“Yes. Follow me, Allegient General” Hux spoke through gritted teeth as he proceeded to lead the way to the bride. 

“(Y/N),” Kylo then turned to you. “Report” 

“He’s not planning anything, master.” You lied -- although you didn’t have to put much effort into disguising your lie, with Kylo too high on himself for having brought Pryde as a personal blow to Hux. 

“He’s only been low in spirits. But we need to keep watch, now that the Allegiant General is on board. He might attempt something to counter back.” You kept goading, and not once did Kylo suspect. 

_So foolish_.

“Perfect, (Y/N). Soon, the rest of the Knights will arrive. We’ll show them -- we will rule the order with the power of the Force. Soon Hux will see how wrong he was in underestimating it.” 

“Yes, master.” 

“I’ll be going to my quarters now. I feel...I feel a calling, coming from an ancient place in the Dark Side and I must decipher what it is.” 

“Of course, master.” 

Mentally, you were rolling your eyes. Kylo truly believed that his grandfather was with him, that a new era of the Sith was upon you. That may be so, but if Kylo was a little smarter, he’d know that the wisest move in order to build a strong Empire was to keep your strongest assets beside you. Not by demoting them, bringing others in -- others whose beliefs were outdated like Pryde’s certainly were. Not by demoting them, making them babysitters. 

You could not wait to see how this would all come back to haunt Kylo. 

\----

You had left Hux be for the rest of the day, instead of going to find him. Some tender part within you urged you to give him a little space -- a little _peace_. You had not expected to see what his mind flashed upon seeing Pryde -- it tugged at certain tender strings inside your heart that you silenced all at once. You had trained yourself to snuff out all traces of sentimentality left in you, and you would not be swayed by the General. Not now, not ever. 

Besides, Hux could be just what you needed to ruin Kylo. Maybe there was indeed an ally to be found in him after all. 

Given how you also needed a little time to recover your focus, when you returned to your shared quarters, you changed into your active wear and took advantage of the empty training space. 

You indulged in stretching, leisurely, as if you had all the time in the world to pull all of the tightness in your joints away, reveling in how loosely your muscles became, ready to be folded and straightened properly in position to meditate. 

As you took a deep breath in, your calm was rattled by Hux storming inside the room -- objects clattering, steps like the chunky stomps of an AT-AT as he huffed and he stripped of his gloves and greatcoat, which he dropped to the floor in a surprisingly uncharacteristic manner. If there was some intel you had gathered from living with him, was that if Hux didn’t take the time to neatly fold his every bit of clothing, then you _knew_ that he was not to be disturbed. 

You closed your eyes, trying and failing miserably to control your thoughts but they were overruled by Hux’s as he finished off the rest of his pendings, changed into a black undershirt and leggins, and and flew past you where you sat on the padded floors, straight into an active warm-up. 

You pretended to meditate, kept your eyes close. But all the while you could picture him in your mind, with each one of his ragged breaths and quiet grunts. It made a little part of your belly stir as your thoughts lingered elsewhere, visualizing a totally different setting. 

Your heartbeat accelerated, interested and alert and prompting you to open your eyes and catch a glimpse of him -- just a quick peak and then you could go back to your meditation. 

He had finished his sets of jumps out of his warm-up routine and that sight that greeted you was one of a sweaty General, blush splotching his shoulders and the tips of his ears as he stretched out his arms, his waist, his legs, neck like an elegant pillar as it arched back while he pulled at his arms from behind him. 

You rose and approached him tentatively, in one beat of want mixed with the thrill of a challenge with a worthy opponent. 

“How about a match?” You asked as you stood there expectantly, watching him get spooked out of his zone and look back at you with confusion. 

“ _What?”_

“A match. Hand-to-hand combat. I figured, you’ve exhausted that poor punching bag so much that it looks deflated by now. Maybe you could use a match with an actual person this time?” 

“Who are _you_ to suggest what I could or couldn’t use?” 

Hux spat such venom that you felt a bit self-conscious despite yourself, which was ridiculous for a Knight like you. You thought that by now, Hux would’ve realized that you weren’t as loyal to Ren as it appeared. Maybe he had been too paranoid or tired to actually pay attention to your disposition with him. 

You schooled back a snare and turned to leave, “You’re _right_. Have fun playing by yourself like a little kid.” 

You did not see Hux flinch at your remark, already walking towards the living rooms as he spat, “If we fight, who’s to say you won’t use the force against me!? How can I possibly trust you’ll play a fair game!?” 

You smirked as you turned to see Hux -- fists clenched and jaw tense as he tried to battle an internal fight: to reject you, or to accept a good challenge. For he had seen you train too -- he had always put up the act of being annoyed by the buzzing sound of your red lightsaber as it twirled flawlessly in the air. He watched you from afar so you would not see the look of utter fascination from seeing you in motion. Weapons, mass destruction -- he had always been attracted to lethal things. 

“You can’t trust me. But that’s the thing with most conflicts, isn’t it? You can’t even trust your own people sometimes. You can only rely on yourself” 

It was like some small teasing of the truth that you let slip, which was so satisfactory when you saw him getting it -- green eyes softening a little bit as he nodded. 

“You’re quite right,” he extended his hand, “Shall we?” 

“So we shall, General” you shook his hand firmly, and together you went back to the training area, both taking immediate positions on opposite sides of the room. 

“Why don’t we spice it up a little bit?” You said as you stretched, opening up your chest, rotating your wrists. 

“Is it not enough that I get to go up against a Force user?” 

You grinned, “The winner gets to ask the other a question and they must answer with total honesty” 

Hux snorts, “Why would I agree to such a thing?” 

“Because, darling General,” you bent your knees and brought your fists in front of you, preparing for the upcoming attack, “My alliances are not as upfront as they seem. Who knows, maybe you could get a real benefit from confiding in me?” 

“Don’t think I’ll fall for your Sith mindgames, _Ren_ ” 

In the dirtiest flash, he lunged for you without any warning but you were quick enough to dodge his attack and retaliate with a punch of your own which he also managed to block and return. 

His movements were merciless; there was no distinction between who had the upper hand, you were equal in battle. Hux charged for you as if he had completely forgotten that you had the Force as your ally and gave it his all, confident that he could overthrow you with human strength alone -- or maybe he was _that_ ruthless _because_ he knew that he was at a disadvantage and he’d rather be caught dead than defeated by one of Ren’s Knights. 

You were both immersed in your own little world of mixed sweat and gasps and grunts, punching and blocking -- punching and blocking -- one rough, unchoreographed dance between you. 

The energy rose, the heat was suffocating and soon neither of you were aware of what kind of tactings were being used, transfixed in the momentum, like magnets trying to fight the attraction. 

You sprung forward with so much force that you _slipped!_ \-- back colliding with the floor while another warm mass fell atop your body. Hux was pressing on top of you, hands framing both sides of your face as they had prevented him from fully crushing you when he fell with you. 

It took a while to register your position -- Hux trying to recover his breath, droplets of his sweat falling on your forehead, both of you in a trance, minds empty save for the details in each other’s faces up close. 

Before consciousness kicked in you could feel something poking your belly, taking you just a tad bit longer to realize that it was Hux’s erection pressing against you. Your eyes widened, looking down to confirm. 

He realized seconds too late and stood up all at once, storming off into his room without another word. 

He escaped so quickly, so furiously that you didn’t even get the chance to get a reading of his mind. 

He left you there, gazing at nowhere in particular as you recovered your breath and panicked about what had just transpired. 

\--- 

Things changed then. 

Like when a delicate barrier between two people is trespassed and matters become awkward as a result.

When you went to sleep you were always choking within this daunting silence between you -- the bedroom having become this pressurized chamber, like being inside an underwater ship. While you kept up your task of keeping a close eye on him, you seemed to be walking on eggshells ever since your fight. You found yourself weary of disturbing his privacy, despite that being exactly the brief you had been given by Kylo. Now you were the one kept awake, not by Hux’s thoughts but by your own. 

Three cycles later, Hux arrived at the quarters fuming, aching for some sort of relief. Having Pryde on board had been more taxing than what he had anticipated. He tried with all his might to snuff out his repressed memories but -- to see Enric’s eyes was an instant trigger, making him feel shrunken once again, like when he stared up at him from the ground as he took the abuse, those decades ago. 

You had met in the living room, just as he was entering and you were gearing up to train. Both of you froze instantly, exchanging hardened stares until Hux broke it off and marched to the bedroom. 

You carried on with your thing -- stretching and warming up, getting ready for your day’s routine when you suddenly halted upon hearing Hux’s voice from the opposite side of the room. 

“Do you want a re-match?” He stood in front of you wearing his usual training attire. 

He was frowning, harbouring so much hatred within, but beyond you could pluck it out -- the faintest ember of sorrow, as if the infant voice inside of him was pleading for at least a little bit of mercy. “We left things open ended last time, didn’t we?” 

“That we did, General.” 

You turned and extended your hand for him to take. 

_Water under the bridge_ , you whispered directly into his mind. 

He stood close to you then, firmly shaking your hand as he nodded and stared straight back at you. 

You had always compared Kylo’s face to an open book. But Hux’s eyes -- the entirety of his face was as hard as stone, but his _irises_ , they spoke volumes, revealing even more than his mind did when unguarded. All one needed was to look closely. 

“Don’t go making pacts you can’t fulfill, General.” 

“I’m a man of my word. Whoever wins gets to ask a question and the other must answer truthfully. That was the deal.” 

_“Deal.”_

There was a fire radiating inside your stomach at the anticipation. 

Things were not going to end up like you expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for being so patient with me with this update! I did not expect to take so long. A lot of different things happened throughout the week that left me a bit drained, but luckily I feel like I've recovered my inspiration!! I'm really hoping that later updates won't take me this long.  
> On another note...........I am evil. I promised smut. And there wasn't. LOL please don't come at me! When I finished editing the chapter I just felt that it ended better with that cliffhanger to increase the tension between these two. But the smut is written........so......shouldn't be long for the next update........... >:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, here it is at last! smut ahead my darlings -- mind the tags that have now changed ;)

His movements were wilder, unhinged. He charged towards you like a starved man willing to murder anyone for his last meal, and you were having a hard time keeping up with his attacks. You challenged yourself, you had wanted to fight without the aid of the Force and it was proving to be a disadvantage for more than once had you stumbled backwards because of the potency of his attacks. 

It must have been mere minutes, the time you had been locked in combat, but it felt like so much more -- like doing reps of an exercise routine and every second feels like a lifetime because you can feel the augmented strain of your stamina being pressured, the effort of your muscles as they tremble to keep you up, each single drop of weakness leaving your body through your sweat. 

Your bodies had become slippery from how much you were sweating, so now all the blows were sliding off, not really punches but grazes of skin against skin. You were getting so fed up, looking at the grin on this exasperating man, so you charged with every lasting bit of energy left in you, aiming straight to the face -- 

\-- but your bare feet _slipped_ on the padded floor, your body hauling towards him with zero control. He clumsily tried to stop you but his hands landed on your waist, your arms looped around his neck for support, noses bumping against one another. 

Everything stood still. Lips barely touching. 

The grip on your waist turned brutal just like the energy emanating from his eyes. His mind was an abstract buzz -- blank, save for colors and shapes that spoke of sensations rather than thoughts; crimson red anger but not directed at you personally but at everything in general. A passionate feeling, in the same league as lust. 

With your bodies practically glued together and breaths fanning each other’s faces, you felt it again, that hot erection snuggled between you. You gripped his shoulders with the same intensity that he had on your waist and ground your core against him, never looking away. His eyelashes fluttered, he was trying way too hard to not give in, to not reveal anything, but you saw it all: that rage turning into something a bit more mellow. 

His jaw tensed and it was beyond his control when he licked his lips, gulped as you kept grinding on him, your face coming right against the shell of his ear, not to say anything but for him to feel your breathing, for it to raise goosebumps all over his body. 

You didn’t know exactly when this had happened -- when you had started to want the General this way, _this much_. The lines over your days together in confinement had blurred. But now this was all you could think on -- _feed on_ \-- the way his eyes went half-mast and his plush pink lips looked all the more enticing as he bit them. 

“What kind of game do you think you’re playing?” he quivered. 

“Game?” You teased, rolling your hips, nuzzling your head to the side of his neck, inhaling. There was something endearing about him smelling so _warm,_ if that made sense. For all his austere appearance, his scent was that of his clothes's detergent and his soap bar but underneath something indescribable and entirely his that softened him all up -- something spicy and musky that revealed that he was a hot-blooded human and not just a statue made of stone. 

Before you even blinked he had your front pinned against the wall, hands tucked behind your back in a vice-like grip. Just a second ago you were in full control. _What a man full of surprises._ It’s like something had clicked in his brain -- suddenly disgusted at having let himself lose control over you.

“No, no, no, no! You won’t get away with this, I will not let you get inside my head.” Now he was the one to grind his erection against you, with one of his hands wandering over your torso, cupping and kneading your breasts, while the other kept your hands locked behind you. 

“I’ve already been there, General, there’s nothing interesting going on.” 

Growling, the hand that had been fondling your breasts was harshly planted on your mouth to muffle your whining. 

“That’s what you think -- that’s what I let you see.” He grunted right against your ear as he struggled not to come inside his pants at the minimal contact, for it had been an _eternity_ without. Although it wasn’t as though you weren’t similarly affected either; not only was the weight of his cock on your backside and his mouth against your neck felt delicious, but you could also sense every drop of Hux’s pleasure projected onto you. 

“You won’t get anything out of me, anything to report to Ren.” Hux moaned right into your ear. He was getting desperate -- he shifted his focus from covering your mouth to glide his hand along the line of your body until it reached the inside of your leggings and underwear. 

“I’ve told you before...my alliances are not as clear as they seem.” You breathed out, cheek sticky with sweat where it pressed to the wall as you fought the urge to move your hips so that his fingers would _do_ something already. 

“And you expect me to believe that!? He teased his fingers further down and grinned when he dipped them in to feel you dripping wet for him. Yet no matter how flushed and wet, you still had enough sense to retort back. 

“You’re right -- I mean look how you have me, you can’t even fuck someone and face them--” 

“SHUT UP, shut up, shut _up!_ ” He let you go in a quick beat and yanked both of your clothes off before one of his hands wrapped around your wrists, pulling your arms above your head against the wall as he spat on his other palm to quickly stroke himself -- the bare head of his cock bumping against your ass. 

“Come on, General, what’s taking so long, are we going to do this or wha-- _ahh_ ”

He silenced you the moment you felt his cock up to the brim inside you in one swift motion. He groaned as he got used to the feeling of your hot cunt enveloping him -- eyes pressed tightly shut as he remained still to let you get used to him before moving, although he hadn’t stilled for long -- he began ramming into you before you could even register what was going on. 

He thrusted into you so quickly, as if he was busy chasing his orgasm with disregard of the act itself -- as if it was all about the destination rather than the journey. But he was too intense nevertheless -- his pistoning making up for his lack of technique. 

For someone who had been touched starved for around the same time as him -- with the sworn celibacy that came from being a Jedi padawan, up until you turned into a Knight -- this was enough to have your toes curling, the tingling deep inside the pit of your belly growing, glowing, twisting every time you felt his length sliding in and out. Your hands itched trying to break free of his grasp and hold onto something. 

“Don’t you dare come before me, _Hux_ ” 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” He growled as the hand that wasn’t holding your wrists came to the underside of your stomach to pull you tighter against him -- which served as support for him to roll his hips better, for his cockhead to graze your g-spot _just right_. 

“I can do whatever I want--- _oh_ , oh, right there, _please_ …” you drooled against the wall as his fingers finally found your clit -- index and middle finger circling it over and over and over, pinching it experimentally to see if it would make you moan, or cry, or _beg_. “Ahhh, please right there!” you cried as he pushed his fingers down harder against it. 

“Not so mighty now, are you?” he lapped at your neck, bit you hard as he searched for some kind of support as his thrusts became more desperate, and you felt it -- fuck, did you _feel_ his cock throbbing inside of you, signaling that he was so close and yet you still had miles to go before catching up with him. 

“No, no, no, don’t you dare…” 

You wanted to scratch down his back, suck hickies into his neck to retaliate, anything. You wanted to see his face. For it must’ve look heavenly given how his pleasured-filled force-signature accentuated everything that you were feeling: the way his body draped more and more onto you as he got weaker; the way his breath left hot and damp spots on the side of your neck as he quietly grunted and sighed; how his droplets of sweat fell from his ginger locks to fall on your shoulders -- those soft tresses that had fallen loose from his gelled back style now lightly caressing your skin as he kept rocking inside you. 

His presence in and around you was grand, oh so grand, and then…

With the lowest, guttural sound you had ever heard from him, he pulled out in a flash, stroked himself frenziedly and soon you felt the hot strings of his come painting your lower back, your thighs…and…and you? Emptied from him, orgasm already fainting where it had been building up in all of your nerves. 

“Oh, no, no, no, I told you!” 

You briskly broke from his grasp and turned to him, pushed him by the shoulders onto the ground, climbed on top of him and crawled upwards until your cunt hovered inches away from his mouth. His eyes were still dazed from his orgasm, widening as you took a fistful of his hair and mercilessly guided him to you without him acquiescing. 

“You thought I was going to let you leave me hanging like _this?_ ” 

He was lost for two seconds before he closed his eyes and dived right in -- tongue licking one meticulous stripe all along your slit before encircling your clit into his mouth, sucking it, slurping it so messily for the lack of experience, but oh so furiously, eagerly. You tightened your grip on his hair as you rode his face, testing how much pressure he could take before he’d choke by eating you out. What a way to go that would be, for the fearsome General Hux. 

His hands squeezed your thighs as he focused on drinking all of you in. Whether to bring you down onto his face all the more harshly or to keep you from crushing his skull, he didn’t know, and you laughed as you caught that fleeting moment of confusion trailing through his mind as briefly as a shooting star in the sky. But his palms moved on their own accord, one of them squeezing your thigh as the other traced along your skin until it found your entrance, filling you right up with one, then two fingers, scissoring intuitively and building up a frantic pace before adding a third to thoroughly massage your walls. 

_So those pretty lips had other uses than barking out orders,_ you thought as he sucked on your clit harder still, in compass with his fingers, thoughts that blurred and went blank as a white-hot burning built up inside you, building and building the more you heard the sounds of his spit and his fingers wetly thrusting in and out and around as he moaned into your cunt, as he gasped for breath and then went back to sucking your clit, harder, harder, harder. 

You had your neck arched back and eyes closed to focus on that glowing flame that kept cresting up, up, up -- you looked down, met his electrifying green eyes, vibrant with a mix of torture and pleasure and then anger at having been made to do this -- which made him tongue you even harder and, and -- _ohhh!_

Fire, fire, fire exploding within you, expanding from your core and all over your body until your thighs trembled and you had to fall back, hands supporting yourself on his calves to keep from falling to the floor. 

One of your hands flew over to gently ease his mouth off of you and lightly press on your clit to savour that lingering pulsation. 

“This won’t become a thing” he whispered hoarsely -- swollen lips glistening with the residue of your juices. 

“Aww, why is that, General? Afraid of falling in love with me?”

“You say that one more time and you won’t live to see another day on this ship.”

“Yeah, where have I heard that before? Don’t make me say this again, Hux. Don’t go making threats you can’t keep.”

Huffing, he pushed you off of him and marched off to his room, as he would. You sat cross-legged on the training room’s floor and recovered your breath alone -- your brain scrambling to make some sense of what had happened, and why your heart gave a little tug when he left you so abruptly. 

\--- 

After you had slept with the General, Hux had had the best night's sleep that you’d noted, since you began sharing quarters. You had almost wanted to brag about it, rub it in his face. Who would’ve guessed that sex was all it took for the uptight General to relax, at least for a little bit? 

With this newfound information you started to put the pieces together in your mind at last: for you to overthrow Kylo you would need to aid the General. Help him sleep, help him stay on top of his game so that neither Kylo or Pryde could sink him down any lower. Hux had the potential to obliterate them both if he chose to -- look at what became of the Hosnian System. 

But Hux was too frustrated with how Pryde kept overpowering his own orders, side-lining him and belittling him in front of the entire crew. Had it been anyone else Hux would’ve terminated them in a flash -- but this was Enric Prdye. You had seen but a mere glimpse of it, of that past that bound them together. 

This would be difficult but you had to try. It had been the only hint you’d gathered so far, that let on to what prompted Hux’s brain to turn off and rest. And if you’d make it clear that you were on his side, then together you could finally get your desired revenge on Kylo Ren. 

You dwell on a proper way to bring this up to him for a long while, as he had been as distant as ever, similar to that first time you fought. Three cycles had gone by up to the point where you found yourself gliding through Hux’s office doors one night, to find him sitting behind his desk with the datapad’s bluish light hardening his persistent scowl, but all his tired lines, too. 

“What do you want?” he huffed without shifting his focus from his work. 

“Well, we never fulfilled our bet...” 

“ _What_ are you talking about!?” 

“Our _bet._ From the combat. If I win I get to ask you something and vice-versa. You didn’t keep your word.” 

“We were just playing a silly game” 

“No, don’t give me that right now because of what we did. We shook hands on that.” 

He smacked his fist onto the desk, _“What_ do you want from me, (Y/N)!?” 

“To talk! I have a plan” Unconsciously you had drifted closer to his desk to hover over Hux, who stood and viciously pointed behind you. 

“I don’t have time for this, get out of my office!” 

You did not give him the slight chance to slap you like he truly wanted for you had swiftly extended your arm and called to the Force to lift him and thrash him against the doors on the other side of the room. You went to pin him against the wall in between your arms, noses nearly brushing once more. 

“Listen to me! Deny it all you want but I got you to relax for a moment. You’ve been more efficient ever since, I’ve seen it. I’ve _felt it._ ” At that moment you felt his heartbeat speeding -- adrenaline jittering within his system from having you so near. Fight or flight indeed, but then there was a third option that also started with the letter “F”...

““Do you not want your vengeance!? It’s there for you to reach and take if only you took care of yourself! I want to help you.” 

Hux fought against the restraint you had him under but you tightened up the invisible ropes that bound him immovable. 

“And the way I see it, _I won. You_ came first. So tell me, what do you have planned to destroy Ren!? Don’t play coy now, I know you’ve got something.” 

“Over my dead body!”

“Look into my mind!” 

You saw his glare faltering for a beat -- a flash of confusion clouding it until you repeated, gentler this time, “Look into my mind.” 

You let go of him and tentatively leant in to rest your forehead against his. He hissed and tried to wiggle away but you oh so you softly placed a hand on his temple to keep him from cowering away. 

_Close your eyes,_ you whispered mentally, before slowly opening up the walls that contained your memories. 

_Hux finds himself welcomed inside your head, navigating amongst passing thoughts and blurbs and blurry colors. He swims until waves carry him to a distinct shore where he sees a group of children sitting cross-legged beneath the figure that has been haunting his own dreams since he came to know Ren: Luke Skywalker._

_The image pans along the scenery until it zooms in on two figures that he somehow identifies instantly as a younger Ren and you. Knowledge pours over Hux -- your knowledge, gathered from spying on an 8 year old Ren’s mental feedback: he was envious of your power, jealous over his uncle’s treatment of you over him -- always one step ahead of him, always a little better, a little more patient and grounded._

_The timeline moves along in a haze and suddenly Hux sees scenes of you and Ren training and Ren being frustrated over you out-matching him with your lightsaber, then him storming off to practice on his own, tearing down trees, slicing down stones in anger. The montage advances quickly and Hux can only catch glimpses of events from a temple in flames and a group of children following Ren away from the debris._

_Hux sees an older Ren, all-consumed with a new purpose, staring at you expectantly. He drinks Ren’s thoughts in, previously plucked by your mind: you’re more valuable to him up close than afar; he will keep you, his right-hand Knight; you accepted because you had no choice, nowhere else to go._

_Fast-forward, Hux moves through a time-warp of moments that defined you as a Knight of Ren from training and missions and all the sentiments throughout: resentment, vengeance, anger -- the kind that fueled your power in the Dark Side. And since you had no emotional attachments like Kylo did, it gave you an edge over him. Of course, Kylo won in the eyes of Supreme Leader Snoke because of his bloodline whereas you had come from a regular family. And when Kylo had been taken on board on the Finalizer, leaving all the Knights behind in limbo, that had been a tipping point for you. Sabotage, deception, that’s what your life had boiled down to. That promise of a bright future as a force user, all lies._

Gasping for air Hux had come back to reality, meeting your gaze as he managed to free himself from his force-restraint. Your eyes were a bit hooded, wary of having bared yourself to Hux and laid your intimacy at his total disposition. Life had taught you to not trust anyone, yet something in your gut whispered that Hux was good despite all of his armour. 

Hux’s green eyes turned cloudy as he deliberated.

“What do I gain from this alliance?” 

“An opportunity. Ren wants me to keep him informed of what you’re doing. If I don’t know anything, he can’t pry it out of my mind. But if I do, I can twist the truth, steer him on a path that will be convenient for you -- for _us_ , and then we can get him at his weakest. The _girl._ He’s still obsessed with finding the scavenger from Jakku. That will be his downfall -- that could be our _opening._ I could care for you, too. You know what I mean, we’ve both been deprived from sex for too long. I’m proposing a mere means for you to rest better and for me to relieve tension. Nothing more.” 

He pondered over this for a long while, so long that it made you register that you had left your hand resting on the side of his head, and when you pulled it back abruptly, he took the chance to switch positions and pin _you_ against the wall. There was no venom in his eyes however -- only newfound determination, and beneath, a faint trace of lust. 

“I’ve built a comm-link that’s untraceable and I’ve tracked down the Resistance’s newest location in order to leak information to them. I’ve been keeping this from him, no one knows where they’re stationed at now. Ren has been too preoccupied with badly re-organizing the hierarchy of The Order.” 

You grinned like a loth-cat once Hux spilt everything, and now your own heart was beating to the rhythm of Hux’s. “I’ll give you this then -- and I’m straying from our bet. Kylo has sensed a calling from the Sith. He still doesn’t know what it is, but he’s onto something big.” 

Hux beamed, mirroring you as, without further ado, a deal had been sealed. 

“I’ll let them know.” He states ominously, eyes scanning yours before trailing down to your mouth for a fraction of a second. He wanted to lean in, celebrate this new bond, but refrained. A quick brush to his mind revealed that he was still feeling a bit nervous about letting himself enjoy sex. 

He turns away from you and goes back to his work, silently indicating that he wished you out for the evening. 

“How about a game?” You pose from your shoulder before exiting his office. 

“A game?” 

“Whoever comes first, gets to reveal the other a bit of intel. If I come, you tell me about any news from the Resistance so I have something to feed to Ren. If you come, I tell you about any progress on his end -- what he’s up to, what his next move is going to be, anything for you to leak to them.” 

At first you didn’t know what Hux would make of that proposition, but upon fully turning you see it: a wicked glimmer in his eyes that betrayed the harsh line of his mouth. 

“A challenge then.” 

With a near-imperceptible twitch to the corner of his lips, he nods. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheh...two updates in one week? I'm on a roll. Hopefully this makes up for the long wait for the previous updates! <3

It wasn’t a drastic change, if one didn’t pay attention. It wasn’t that General Hux was less menacing in the least. But gone were the bags under his eyes and even his hair wasn’t as severely pulled back with gel as before. Still, despite a slight weight having been eased off his shoulders, the undertone of defeat in his demeanor was loud as the crew watched him being trashed to the sidelines by Pryde and Ren, time and time again. 

The upside was that now he had an outlet for his rage. 

He had been mostly reluctant to comply with your arrangement in the beginning, but after a particularly ugly dispute with Pryde in front of the rest of the General’s board, he had dived head-first into you for a session that had proven to be even more intense and satisfying than the previous one. 

Now, after a similar situation, he rushed over to your quarters, hauled you to your feet from where you had been meditating and dumped you on the bed. 

You never made it easy for him, of course. Where he had had you straddled, you’d been quick to use the Force to switch positions, grab his hands and pin them above his head -- but his irritation had surpassed any fight that you put up. He overpowered you, breaking from your hold to straddle you once more and use one of his leather gloves to gag you while he stripped you of your tank top and used it to bind your wrists and pin them over you. “Stop it!” he seethed as he quickly undressed and pulled your underwear off. 

You whined and squirmed, wanting to break free from him just the fun of it all, when in reality, his technique had improved so much since the first time, and while he still pistoned into you too quickly, he had at least seemed to take note of his previous performance and kept in mind to roll his hips rather than merely buck into you in and out. You closed your eyes to enjoy the growing tension within -- letting yourself go for a moment before taking the reins again. Did he think you were going to lay there like a lifeless doll? 

You focused on conjuring up a string of energy -- like a phantom handkerchief twisting, elongating, starting at the nape of Hux’s neck and sliding through the long line of his spine, oh so very slowly. His back arched and his eyes rolled back at the tingling sensation of each vertebrae being stroked, all the way to linger on his coccyx -- promising to slide further down… 

“What are you doing!?” he moaned, and you could only grin with your eyes, your laughter muffled with his glove. Holding his gaze, you directed the ghostly touch to tease at the delicate furl of his ass which proved to be an instant success -- he tried to wiggle away from the touch, conflicted between giving in to that mouth-watering sensation and not letting you win the game. He grabbed one of your legs and dragged it to his shoulder to plunge in deeper into you while you augmented the pressure on him, circling him, teasing to slide that invisible handkerchief in... 

It all went downhill from there -- he was going to win, with the way that his cock grazed every inch of you at this new angle, and his own pleasure ricocheting on you by the effects of the Force. You were short-circuiting and unable to keep on concentrating on the touches that you mentally inflicted on him. 

He noticed, oh did he notice and beamed so devilishly -- biting his lip and eyes glinting as he took advantage of your weakened state to ram into you deeper, faster, harder still while one of his hands danced along your body to press an harsh thumb on your clit. 

You were blacking out before you knew it -- body arching back on the bed, wanting to escape the pulsing that rippled and echoed from your cunt to the rest of your nerves, such intense fluttering that it didn’t take long for Hux to pull out of you and release with one great sigh of relief. 

“I win” he exhaled as he recovered his breath and gracelessly pulled his glove from your mouth, “now spill it.” 

“He hasn’t told me anything new but I sense we’re going to be taking a journey to the past quite soon” You mumbled as you fought to still your own breathing, while Hux untangled your shirt from where it had been wrapped around your wrists. 

“What does that mean!?” he hated it when you spoke ominously, so much like Ren himself -- which is why you tended to do it on purpose just to mess with him. 

“Mustafar. Kylo has picked up a transmission that seems to have come from somewhere ancient. He didn’t tell me but I sense it’s from the Emperor himself” 

Hux froze. “ _Palpatine?”_

You could only nod, for you did not want to reveal how much it truly unnerved you to have felt an awakening from the deepest pits of the Dark Side. For after all, Snoke had been one thing, but Palpatine...that was another kind of evil altogether. 

“Kylo’s going to call us to a meeting soon. I think he’s going to want us to be his entourage to go to Mustafar. We must be prepared.” 

You had both sat in silence for an eternal time, drinking in all the implications of what you had revealed. You hadn’t even bothered to dress or clean up, which spoke of how rattled Hux was. 

True to your prediction, a shrilling beep disrupted the silence, coming from Hux’s datapad, with a message from Kylo. 

\----

“We leave on three standard cycles from now.” 

Kylo announced from the head of the meeting table. He hadn’t been sitting, merely pacing back and forth, hulking as he always did. You stood like a shadow on one of the corners of the room, observing, attentively picking up everyone’s aura. 

Kylo was too immersed in his own mind, spewing information without the intention of it being questioned or denied, just dictating what was to happen in the following days. 

“You’ll be coming along with me to Mustafar,” he said to Hux and Pryde. 

“I’ve seen it -- the location where a Sith wayfinder resides. It’s a clue. The Emperor lives. I hear the calling of the wayfinder, I must seek it. I believe it will lead me to where Palpatine has been hiding all this time.”

It was curious how Hux tensed at the mention of Palpatine whereas Pryde’s feedback seemed to burst with exhilaration. You had the urge to keep a closer watch on Pryde. You hadn’t trusted him since the beginning but even less so now that you caught this reaction from him. 

“Just us, Supreme Leader?” Pryde inquired. 

“Yes. This is a highly covered mission until I find out what awaits upon finding the wayfinder. I’ll be taking my TIE-Silencer and you and General Hux will follow behind.” 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Both generals replied. You did not have to imagine Hux’s dread at the prospect of travelling in close proximity with Pryde. It was clear as day to you, with how attuned you had become to Hux from living in the same space and hate-fucking your frustrations away. 

“What about me, Master?” you spoke from under your mask. 

“You will remain here” 

_Of course. That bastard._

“The rest of the Knights will arrive soon. I need you to be here to receive them. My mask. I need you to give them the order to seek the Sith metalsmith Albrekth -- he will repair my mask, supply us with more armor. That’s your duty.” 

“Yes, Master.” You acknowledge between gritted teeth. That you’d play hostess to the rest of the Knights came as no surprise. 

“That is all. You’re dismissed!” 

Both Generals made their exit and you and Hux exchanged glances, briefly and unassumingly. Even so, Kylo seemed to have caught it and immediately ordered you to stay behind. 

_“Report!”_

“There’s nothing, Master. Your plan has worked perfectly, he feels way too defeated by Pryde’s presence to think of anything else beside it. His spirit is crushed.” 

He paused for a moment to analyze you -- suspicion filtering on his Amber eyes but you did not budge. You projected images of Hux sulking and hunching in on himself; of him sleeping dreamlessly. 

He gulped and tried to reel his exasperation in. He did not believe what you had to report but he could not find a single shred of evidence that proved you wrong. “Very well. Go on.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

You could breathe as you left the room and headed for your shared quarters, sending out a mental signal to Hux to prepare himself to another round of fucking after the news that Kylo had just dumped on your plate. 

You could not wait for the day when you’d get your revenge on him. 

\---- 

After the meeting, Hux had wasted no time in delivering the information to the Resistance. You were both as thrilled as children in a candy store when the comm-linked beeps indicating that the message had been received. You had been elated, ecstatic as this tiny success signaled the beginning to Ren’s downfall. So now the next time you had fucked, not only had it been to relieve stress but to _celebrate._

And it had been more demanding and aggressive and messy and each time Hux got better, and each time your orgasms came with more force. Hux wasn’t a master tactician for nothing; his observational skills didn’t just apply to his scheming. He noted each spot that made you tremble, every movement that had your eyes rolling back, every touch that made you whine and how much strain to apply to have you groaning louder still. You’d laugh maniacally imagining, what if Ren could hear? What if Kylo were to suddenly be attacked by images of you two? Wouldn’t that be a sight to see? 

You could not deny that those three days that lead up to the mission to Mustafar had been wonderful -- you were unstoppable, insaciable. And you could deny this, even if a little feeling in your gut told you not to: that you had come to enjoy Hux’s company.

That you had come to yearn for the way his body felt against you, how his mouth felt on you even if he hadn’t even kissed you on the mouth yet; the way his touch felt equal parts reverential and furious, gentle and aggressive; that you found the juxtaposition of his sharp bones with his soft skin endearing. You buried all of these thoughts away despite the singular little jolt that your heart made every time you felt him come with you. 

The night before his departure found you both practically wrestling each other in bed, but something felt amiss. When you had both come and had laid to rest side by side on your backs, rather than the expected peaceful quietude, Hux’s mind was buzzing and turbulent with stress and thoughts of Pryde and Ren and his past and everything surrounding the mission, the war, his failures, Starkiller...his mind went on full throttle, miles per minute. 

You were compelled to turn your head and study his profile: his furrowed brow, and cheekbones protruding all the more with how he was clenching his jaw and chewing at his lip as he started at the ceiling. 

“Have you ever tried meditating?” you murmured, suddenly so shy when you saw him rolling his eyes at you. 

“No, that’s ridiculous. What good does it even do!?” 

“You just haven’t done it properly, you’re too anxious” 

“Why would I want to waste my time sitting on the floor with my eyes closed when there is work to do.” 

“You’re just too stubborn to carry it through. It would help you clear your mind from all that clutter. You need to be in your best shape for when you leave tomorrow.” 

Hux merely grumbled and continued sulking, but you had already made up your mind. 

“Come on!” you exclaimed as you stood from the bed. 

_“No”_

“I’m not asking” you went to grab his hand but he resisted, prompting you to use the force on him to make him stand up and join you on the floor by the bed’s foot. 

“Complain all you want but look at yourself, you’re already crossing your legs, _good General”_

“I have no choice, do I!?” 

You couldn’t help but laugh at how he wasn’t really pretending to be funny in the least but it was hilarious to you, how he made a big show of being against you yet complying anyway. 

You proceeded to accomodate in position, with your palms facing upwards where they sat atop your knees. “Rest your hands on mine” 

Hux’s eyebrows rose in indignation but you only glared back and softly beckoned his wrists to move with the Force. “All right, all right, stop that!” He huffed as he broke from the force-pull and placed his palms on yours out of his own accord. “There!” 

“Close your eyes.” Once more he hesitated, so you gently squeezed his hands and spoke into his mind, _“Trust me. Close your eyes, it’s safe.”_

He corresponded with a squeeze of his own and finally let himself go with a deep breath. 

You smiled at his serene face, at his blonde eyelashes fanning his cheeks before you too, closed your eyes. 

_“Let go. Embrace the blackness, the void. Give into it,”_ you whispered mentally. 

_“It welcomes you, the Force. Feel it surround you…”_

Gradually you sensed Hux relaxing, his hold on your hand softening, his breathing evening out. You matched each of his breaths, tuning your mind and your body’s energy to him. _“That’s it...you’re doing so well, Hux…”_

Something in his force-feedback sang at the praise, and you mentally filed that little intell for later use. For now, you keep encouraging him with words of admiration. 

_“That’s perfect, Hux...now listen to me...do as I ask you to...think about an idyllic place. Think about the place where you’re most safe, somewhere nice and peaceful. See it in your head, describe it to me….”_

When he spoke, his voice in your mind was so soothing, like the tenderest lullaby or the warmest of embraces. It nearly surprised you that it was coming from Hux. His tone was dreamy and deep; his r’s rolled in a way you hadn’t heard before and there was a faint whistling when he pronounced certain words with lots of s’s in them. 

_“I’m in a forest, by the sea. Everything around me is green and it’s raining...”_

_“Good...what else? Tell me about this place…”_

_“It’s raining, it’s always raining, but it’s my home...the sea always seems angry, but to me it’s calming. It smells of wet grass and soil….there are plenty of mountains and valleys...there is no war. There are public markets and people speaking in tongues. It’s dying down, the language. Basic has become more ingrained in society, but...I think it’s beautiful, it’s calming...”_

_“What language is it?”_

_“Arkanisian...I remember it….in songs...someone speaking it in my childhood home…”_

_“That’s good, Hux...imagine that person speaking to you, or singing to you in Arkanisian, as you walk through the woods, as you walk in the rain..let it envelop you…”_

You left for a while to let him wander around his reveries on his own, fearing that he might resent you for intruding in such a private scene. Regardless, you fed into his peaceful state, reveled in this change of energy coming from him. This was his truest form, this wasn’t the facade he put up for the crew. This aura was as cool and comforting as the ocean breeze that he was conjuring up in his mind. You wanted to remain basking in it for a longer time. 

_“You’re going to slowly come back to me, Hux, come back to our rooms...are you ready?”_

_“Not yet...not yet, please”_

_“Alright, just because you asked so nicely. Show me more of Arkanis…”_

You both remained locked in meditation throughout the rest of the night, until time neared for you to get back to sleep and prepare for the next day’s departure. 

But one thing was certain. As you had returned to reality, the bond between the two of you had changed. 

You were sure, as you woke up the next day and lingered by the bedroom doors when you saw him tidying up his coat, putting on his gloves. 

“Good luck.” you shyly uttered, to which he responded with a stern nod and his signature furrowed brow as if he was annoyed at the sentiment. 

“Remember, don’t let them get to you. Remember what I taught you last night -- retreat back to that state of mind and don’t let them see you sweat.” 

“I _know_ that.” He barked back but realized that he had come off more aggressive than he had meant when you flinched. He walked up to you and cautiously laid a hand on your shoulder. 

“Good luck with the Knights” 

You nodded as you met his earnest gaze. 

“Goodbye, General.” 

His stiff lips curved ever so slightly in an attempt at a smile before he turned to leave. 

Selfishly, you were already pining for his presence to be back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Two cycles since Hux’s departure had rendered you anxious. Your gut screamed that something wasn’t right and no matter what you did you couldn’t mute it. Since Hux left, it was an irksome fight with the sheets as you tried to chase sleep -- a struggle with your cot on the floor that seemed all the more stiff and its material sticky as you tossed and turned. In a moment of weakness, you hopped on Hux’s bed where you weirdly found an instant peace as his scent that lingered there, welcomed you. 

No one had to know how you earnestly nuzzled the comforter, the pillows -- you didn’t even have to admit it to yourself. 

But to your luck, when you were starting to pass out at last, an insisting beeping from your datapad jolted you awake. 

_This is an encrypted message, delete it immediately after reading. Pass this along to them: The Emperor has returned. A new Order is about to rise. I trust you, you know where I hide the comm-link. I didn’t bring it with me, they’d find it._

Your heart nearly leaped out of your chest but you promptly did as you were told. You wanted to ask Hux, _when will you be back?_ But now was not the time for sentiment, nor was it appropriate to distract him with silly notions. You could only send out in thought a reassuring wave that you had fulfilled his instructions, and that he must remain strong in the company of Ren and Pryde. 

Looking at the time you realized that you had but an hour until the Knights would arrive, so you gave up on sleep altogether and went ahead to prepare for their arrival. 

Hours later, you stood on the docking bay as you watched the _The Night Buzzard_ land, the Knight’s customized transport. From its chunky ramp there descended your creed of six, all masked and armed, stomping down in unison along the polished floors of The Steadfast. They were flanking the short, hairy figure of the Symeong metalsmith, Albrekh. 

“(Y/N)” Kuruk Ren, the Night Buzzard’s pilot, spoke first. 

“Kuruk, Knights” you acknowledged. “Lord Albrekh, welcome to The Steadfast. I’ll show you to your quarters while we await for the Master’s return--” 

“--That won’t be necessary.” Ushar Ren interrupted. He was your least favorite of the group, with too brash of a personality in contrast to your own. 

“Lord Ren is on his way as we speak, along with the Supreme council. He orders for you to bring us to his suit to repair his mask before the meeting.” 

You schooled your breath, thankful for your mask that hid the moment where you clenched your teeth. “Very well. Follow me.” 

You marched down ahead of them to lead the way, drinking in all of the crew’s passing thoughts of either fear or awe. 

_“Knights of Ren…”_ You caught from the mind of a stormtrooper, _“Ghouls...”_

It fueled your energy, reminded you of the power you held above everyone else -- power that was not to be slandered by Kylo. You were one of them, one of the Knights, and so you would stand tall, despite--

“--You’ve changed.” uttered Kuruk as he walked behind you. He was the quietest of the bunch, like you, which is why he was the one with whom you got along best. He had always been the most observant and therefore the most cunning. 

“What do you mean?” 

“There’s something different about you. I don’t mean physically. Something in your aura has changed.” 

“Nonsense, Kuruk! This is not a time for idle chatter, you must keep your focus for when the Master arrives.” 

“The General…?” Kuruk inquired in such a way that only you would catch, as you entered Kylo’s suit where he kept his grandfather’s mask. 

_Silence._ You conjured up for his mind to go blank, for his ears to buzz like equipment with fuzzy static. It was but a mere reminder for him to remember his place and not to mess with you. It was a tactic for you to pluck the curiosity out of his mind without him noticing, which turned out successfully when you saw him faltering in his stance and shaking his masked head.

You quitted your discreet torture when Kylo burst into the room. “Knights,” he saluted them individually. “Lord Albrekh,” he went to retrieve something from a chest and came back with the pieces of his old mask. “I trust your work.” 

Albrekh muttered something in a tongue that you didn’t quite understand and proceeded to work, pulling out tools from a satchel he had hanged around his body. The Knights all gathered around Kylo to observe Albrekh forge the pieces of Kylo’s mask back together. Why Kylo wanted the audience around him was beyond you, so you stood aside of the bunch. 

“I just came from Exegol. I found its map on Mustafar. It’s true, Palpatine has returned. A New Order is upon us. But there’s something else. _The girl._ It’s paramount that we find her as soon as possible. We’re connected, I’ll find her in no time through the Force and we’ll get her.” 

You wanted to roll your eyes as far up your skull as you could. You _had had it_ with his obsession with the girl, it would only lead to disaster. The girl would never turn to our side, nor would make the Resistance win--

\--At that moment, Kylo turned to you. 

Maybe Kuruk was right. Maybe you had lost your touch. Maybe Kylo had caught one of your fleeting thoughts...

He deliberated for a moment, eyes as fiery as the pits in Mustafar as he regarded you until he spat, “She’s a _Palpatine._ I’ve seen her fate. If we get her to turn, she and I will rule the New Order. Her raw power succeeds that of any other Force user I know.”

You took a deep breath and willed yourself to remain calm. That was a personal jab. In Rey, he saw the chance of an ally he could manipulate, one who could help him to finally get rid of _you_. 

“The Council awaits me. Go let them know that we’ll be with them shortly.” He growled under his breath. 

“Yes master.” You replied through gritted teeth and left. 

He was wrong though. 

He had just told all you needed to know. If he wanted to find the girl through his Force-connection to her, so be it. 

You would not make it easy for him. You knew his mind way better than he thought you did. 

Blocking their connection would be an easy task…

\--- 

You stood on a corner of the meeting room where the Supreme Council sat, like a wallflower merely looking at the spectacle in front of you. The rest of the Knights stayed outside and you were the only one allowed in. The silence in the room was suffocating and not just because you had kept your mask on. Everyone sat tense amidst the unknown, preparing for whatever news their new Supreme Leader would burden them with this time. 

To your left there was Hux, and it was the first time that you’d seen him since he left. Him alive after a hellish trip with his nemesis’ was a relieving sight to see, although he looked utterly rattled and his gaze was glacier every time it passed Pryde’s. 

Kylo barged in like a hurricane out of nowhere, sporting his repaired mask and tossing a decapitated head on the table that seemed to belong to an Ovissian male, with it’s green hue and the four yellowish horns. 

“We have a spy in our ranks!” Kylo spoke as he stalked around the oblong table. “Who just sent the message to the Resistance. Who this traitor is, won’t stop us!” 

At that, Pryde and Hux exchanged hardened glateres and you feared for your little alliance as you watched the scene in front of you. 

“With what I’ve seen on Exegol, the First Order is about to become a true EmpireQ!” Kylo went on his own monologue, with its back to the Council, which you found utterly disgraceful for the likes of a Supreme Leader. 

“I sense unease about my appearance, General Hux…” Kylo stopped midway to address Hux. 

“About the mask? No, Sir. Well done.” 

“I like it!” A councilwoman chirped in and Hux did his best not to roll his eyes or shake his head. Kylo’s new mask, much like himself, looked childish -- cracked and askew and unstable, with hardened lava acting as glue. It was hideous, and totally impractical. 

Other members of the Council who were unfamiliar to you began to discuss but you didn’t hear -- you were focused on Hux. His resolve was wavering, his exhaust felt so heavy on his bones that even _you_ felt tired. 

“--Such range in power will correct the error of Starkiller Base!” Pryde interjected and you could feel Hux’s blood turn raging _hot_ within him, veins turning to stone as he sat there paralyzed and unable to let his emotions show. 

Some other Council members started to complain but you were too focused on trying to soothe Hux that you nearly jumped when Kylo suddenly had one officer thrust into the ceiling as he exclaimed, “PREPARE TO CRUSH ANY WORLDS THAT DEFY US! My Knights and I will go on hunting for the Scavenger!” and abruptly made his exit. 

Before leaving, Kylo stopped by your side. 

_You! you won’t be coming. Something tells me Hux is onto something, despite what you say. The traitor must be right under our noses and he will be found out._

He growled in your mind and fled from the room. 

The Council didn’t know how to proceed for a moment until they collectively stood up and left. You waited for Hux to reach you so you could both leave to your shared room but Pryde pulled him by the arm and sneered, “Not so fast, _Hux_. We need to talk.” 

Hux shot you a look that meant, _“go on without me”,_ to which you reluctantly nodded _._

As you made the way back to your quarters, you were assaulted with visions of Hux in distress, cornered by Pryde as the man hissed right into his face an onslaught of abuse, “ _I’m watching you, you silly kid. You’re father was right all those years ago, you’re nothing but a thorn in all of our side’s, you’ve brought nothing but disgrace to the Order! Mark my words, soon you’ll be dust at my feet! I know you’re the traitor and I’ll prove it!”_

You saw how Pryde went to slap Hux but he was quick to block the attack. _“You’ll eat your words, Enric.”_

Pryde pulled from Hux’s hold so roughly that it made Hux lose his footing and clash back against the wall --the pain of the impact bounced right into you, yanking you from the vision. 

You stood in the middle of the hall, lost on what to do other than let Hux’s pain drain from your own body, and as you searched for his mind again you saw him doing the same as you -- alone in the conference room, recovering his breath. 

_Go away, (Y/N)._

You froze at having been found out and headed straight to your quarters. 

\---

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Hux huffed hours later with his back to you, fists clenched around his office desk. 

You haltered where you had been slowly walking up to him. You don’t quite know what to say, what to do, so you just stood there behind him. 

“Make me forget. Please.” He turned to you with a furrowed brow then, like it pained him to admit that he needed help but it pained him even more to go with all this pent up frustration. Like it pained him to cry. 

“Just for a little while. I don’t want to think.” He was red-faced, chin wobbling with a mix of repressed tears and oh, so much stress. Huge, endless waves of stress. 

“Come with me” 

He followed you to the bedroom where you silently nodded to the bed. With a single look from you, he began stripping off his uniform, button by button, eyes in a daze. 

“Lie on the bed” You ordered gently as you began stripping your robes too. Once Hux was bare, he obediently did as you told and looked at you expectantly. His stormy eyes were so earnest that it made you falter as you removed the last of your own clothing. It was the first time you had ever seen him like this, so open. 

So scared. 

_“Relax”_ You whispered, and when you watched him shimmy a bit on the bed to get comfortable, you left him to tour around the bedroom in the hopes of finding something to blindfold him, without much success. Hux really only had the bare necessities and nothing in his belongings was remotely proper to use as a sex prop. You came up with a long, black handkerchief that could do the deed. 

He tensed when you went to straddle him and reached for his face to slip the handkerchief around his eyes. 

“Shhh...do you trust me?” 

He didn’t say anything, merely stared back at you for a long while before nodding and taking one deep breath. He closed his eyes and lifted his head to let you blindfold him. 

The sight of him at your mercy -- the way his jaw and chin tensed as he bit and licked his lips in preparation, the way he arched back his head to expose his elegant, ivory skin, his blushing chest which expanded so handsomely with each breath -- it left you speechless for a moment. As if the General had gone and now you were left with just Armitage. Just a man, submitting to you. 

You began by kissing the underside of his jaw, drinking in his scent, his droplets of sweat that pooled there with how tense he was. You licked him lazily, kissing him down, down, down to the dip between his collarbones and back up to the other side. This close you could hear every minute sound that escaped his throat, the quietest sigh, the shyest little grunt and inhale. 

You travelled downwards once more, trailing wet kisses along the artery that jumped from his neck, to his sternum -- breathing on his skin until it was damp and hot, nuzzling him to feel just how soft his chest really felt against your cheek, how his heartbeat echoed what his voice could not. 

He jolted when you went to lick his nipple and you sighed out a laugh against his skin while your palms gently stroked his sides, thumbs soothing circles on his ribs. _“Relax_ ”, you whispered into his mind, over and over as you continued to nibble on him, bite him as your palm went up and rubbed and pinched at his other nipple. “ _You’re doing so well…”_

You straightened up and grabbed his wrists, guiding his palms to your skin. “Touch me...let yourself feel every inch of me…” 

With your hands atop his, you moved them up on your body up to your breasts. You sensed how he felt a little lost, unsure of how to touch you without hurting you like he had before, where your sessions had been mad and aggressive and bruising, rather than subdued. So you continued to guide him -- keeping your hands entwined with his, making his hands glide all along your skin, up and down your torso and sides. 

When you left his hands to rest on the curve of your hips was when he felt confident enough to explore your body on his own. Tentatively, your fingers unlocked from his and oh so methodically, as was Hux’s nature, he started to trace light patterns all over your skin, run circular motions with hot palms that passed along your every curve and roll and wrinkle and line. 

With a little time, the touch of his hand matured and every graze had an intention. He had one hand cupping your breast, fondling it gently, teasing your nipple ever so lightly to see you squirm. He liked the sensation of your breast in his hand -- you plucked from his thoughts. He liked how soft and squishy it felt, and he vaguely wondered what it would be like to simply pillow his head on your chest to sleep. 

The more confident his hands became, the more you arched your back and ondulated your hips and ground down against his erection, the more you moaned -- long, drawn out and wanton moans because this had never turned out this way. This had never felt relaxing -- touching with pleasure as the aim, not as an outlet for anger. 

You snuck up a hand behind you to stroke his cock. Up, and then down, really feeling him -- his veins, his slick head, his neatly trimmed pubes and the hard bones of his hips, the taut skin of his lower abdomen. You hopped off from him and went to settle yourself between his legs. He raised one of them, framing your face and begging you to pay attention to his dick once more. 

You planted kisses and licks from his tummy, down to the V that lead to his cock to take him again. 

You let him know in thought just how much you loved how the weight of him felt -- much like he had earlier with your breasts. You opened up your mind for him to see how nice and heavy he felt, how enticing it was to feel him twitch as he was enveloped in your fist before you dived in and took him in your mouth. 

Lewd sounds escaped your throat as you gathered a mix of precum and saliva to swallow him down all the better, while your fist upped the pace, faster and faster and faster to milk every possible sound from his throat. 

You looked up to see him so pretty and debauched, with his neck arched back and his whole body stretched out on the bed. It was all the motivation to keep going. 

He still hadn’t kissed you, you mused as you looked at him biting his swollen red lips to try to keep quiet. 

All this time, ever since your arrangement, you had never kissed. He felt like that was too much. That it was a dangerous border, not to be crossed. 

But how you yearned for it in that moment. To taste those plush lips, puffed out in a perfect “o” as you blew him. As payback for this sudden realization, you stroked his cock harder, and faster, swirling your palm around him while you sucked his head with hollowed cheeks. 

_“Wait!”_ he suddenly growled and went to gently pull you from him. 

_“No_. I want to see you. I don’t want this anymore” he huffed as he yanked the handkerchief from his eyes. 

While his tone seemed angry, his eyes were full of yearning and sorrow. 

_“Come here, please”,_ he mentally begged you and your heart shattered at the sincerity that poured from his green eyes. You crawled up his body until your faces were inches close and his arms enveloped you whole. 

You stayed still for a moment, merely breathing in the same space, gazes locked. 

“What do you want then?” you whispered. And with his eyes still trained on yours, he bit his lip, took himself in hand and slowly -- so, so slowly entered you. He hummed as his eyes went half mast, savoring what it felt like to be wrapped around your warm pussy. 

“Just this.” 

You nodded and closed your eyes for a little bit, unable to keep on staring at him or else you’d give in and just devour his mouth when you weren’t sure if it was something he’d be comfortable with. 

You started to move when one of his hands draped around your upper back and the other on your ass to bring you closer to him. You worked up a pace far different than before, nor intense or rough but calming -- languid sways of hips, focusing on how every ridge of his cock felt in friction with the walls of your cunt. 

He groaned and hugged you tighter still to him, burying his head in the crook of your neck and planting one foot on the bed to meet your thrusts. Every single one of his little grunts and moans were emptied right into your shoulder and you couldn’t help but recline your temple against his and lose yourself within his embrace. 

Without meaning too, he projected everything he was feeling as he got carried away in the moment -- he liked having you on top, liked having your presence surrounding him, he liked how soft and warm your skin felt against him. He rejoiced in feeling a touch that wasn’t in the form of a slap or a punch. He felt cared for. 

You both upped your pace at the same time; there was a lightning bolt charging inside both of your tummies but it was faint -- way too faint and teasing and you both needed it to be stronger. He draped one of your legs over his hips and rolled over to half-pin you against the mattress and really piston into you. You framed his face with your palms as you whined, lips barely grazing -- it could be easy to just kiss him, right now...

But you felt him tensing, sensed his mind blanking, saw how his pale eyelashes fluttered and cheeks flushed and he was suddenly groaning and moaning until his throat closed and he buried his head on your shoulder and came, came, came until his voice returned in a sigh of relief. 

You cradled his head in your hands, tenderly soothing his sweaty ginger locks as you tried to clench your pussy in tune with those faint twitches that didn’t quite lead to an orgasm in the end but were still close enough. Sometimes it wasn’t about a grand finale. Sometimes it was pleasurable enough to have someone else wrapped around you in full submission. It was more than enough to have Hux like this, with you. 

This wasn’t about a silly game anymore. 

At least not to you. 

Which is why you felt so cold all of a sudden when he pulled out of you and left you on the bed without further ado. 

Already your mind had started to run miles and just when you were about to fall off a cliff of disappointment, Hux returned with a wet cloth for you to clean yourself with. 

He remained quiet as you did so, sitting on the other end of the bed with his back to you. You knew what was troubling his mind, that there had been some turbulent days behind you and that things were soon to become worse if your plan didn’t work out. Maybe even if they _did_ work. 

You sat up and scooted closer to him, just enough to rest your palm on his back and nothing more. 

“You’ve passed _them_ everything they need to know. What they do with that information is on _them_ now, or else we’ll be found out. Now it’s my turn. Leave Ren to me.” 

He turned to you then, with an unreadable look in his eyes. As if he was skeptical but hopeful, pained but grateful for your presence but also unwilling to admit so. There was an ocean of emotions in his sea-green eyes and after the longest while, he nodded. Nothing else was said. 

You didn’t remember how it happened, what had transpired in between, to have his head pillowed against your breasts as he drifted off to sleep with you gingerly scratching his scalp. 

His weight on top of you was more than you could ask for in such a time. Still, you couldn’t sleep. From then on, you needed to remain alert and attuned to Kylo’s mind. Every single time that he reached for Rey, you would be there, hindering the call. 


End file.
